


Imagine Me and You

by Gellsbells



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU mini fics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Editor betty, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, author jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: This is a collection of Bughead mini fics based on tumblr AU prompts. There will be some fluff, some angst, some heavy makeouts and much, much more.





	1. AU where one is diagnosed with a terminal illness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read these. I love writing AUs and I hope you enjoy reading the too.

_AU Where one is diagnosed with a terminal illness_

_**One Of The Lucky Ones ** _

Betty blinked a few more times as she stared at the doctor. He said it again and her eyes could only watch on as his mouth formed the words. The sound didn’t seem to reach her ears but she knew what he was saying.

Stage 4.

Cancer.

Terminal.

She knew now that he was listing the various treatment options. None of them were going to save her. But they may add on months, weeks, years if she was lucky. But then again if she was lucky she wouldn’t have a cancer diagnosis would she. 

She nodded absent mindedly, as pamphlets were stuck in front of her. Her eyes skimmed them over. Some were about the treatments. The side effects. The possible benefits. The decisions that lay out in front of her. The others were about end of life planning. Future planning they called it as if it was some kind of sick joke. 

She turned to her husband to see that he was leaning forward now. Where as she let the doctor’s words wash over her, he seemed to be hanging on every single word listening inventively as if the secret to her survival was in there somewhere and he just had to pay attention. 

Her mind returned to her body as he stood up. He was shaking the doctor’s hand as she remained seated. Focusing on the picture on the wall. The doctor and his family. She could tell. She had an eye for details. For seeing the story behind the picture and piecing it all together. She was sure that there was one just like it in her own home. Of her, Juggie and the girls. Back when they were all living together. Before the girls moved out of home for college and then to get married and start their own families. 

She could just hear the doctor telling them that he would give them some time to process the news. As if time would help. Time wouldn’t help. Time was now the enemy. The more time that passed the closer she would come to reaching her destination. She felt Jughead’s hand wrap around her own and the slight tug as he tried to draw her attention to him. 

He was kneeling in front of her and she could see the tears starting to well behind his eyes as he blinked them back furiously. And she knew that he was trying to be strong for both of them. But she knew the truth because she could feel it too. He was scared. She pushed back the hair from his face, smiling gently at him. 

He brought her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles gently like he had done a million times before. 

“We are going to get through this Betts.” He pulled her into an embrace and she fell into his body as he pulled her from the chair. Both knelt in the doctor’s office. Their arms wound tightly around the other. She could feel a wetness on her shoulder through the thin material of her blouse and the hitching of his chest against her own. He couldn’t keep the tears at bay anymore and she gripped him tighter as she made her promise.  

She was going to make sure that he survived this.


	2. Writer and Editor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @allskynostars. Jughead Jones is a writer trying to get his next chapter written for his not very patient editor, Betty Cooper.

** Write Me A Story **

 

“Where's that chapter, Jones?” Her voice was clear on the other end of the phone. Not even a greeting before cutting straight to business. He was willing for the reception to cut out as he drove up the winding road through remote forest to his safe haven, but unfortunately today he seemed to have perfect coverage. Typical.

 

He had instinctively gripped the wheel tighter as soon as he heard her voice. He had managed to keep her at bay so far. Missing the calls, having them drop out due to the remoteness of his location. You know to help his writers mind. But she had called on a blocked number and his damned curiosity had gotten the better of him.

 

“It’s coming, Elizabeth.” Wincing as he realised his mistake.

 

“Betty,” she corrected. “I asked you to call me Betty. Elizabeth makes me sound like I am from a period drama.”

 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

 

“And old.”

 

“Okay Betty. It’s almost done.” He sighed into the phone, eager to end the call.

 

“You said that in an email two weeks ago.” And he hadn’t made any further progress since that email either.  “I have the publisher breathing down my neck, waiting for that chapter.”  

 

“And it will be ready. Soon.” He pleaded. In all honesty he hadn’t even started it yet. The first half of his novel had flowed so well, so seamlessly. It had been as though his fingers could not move quickly enough across the keyboard to capture his thoughts.

 

But then he had hit a wall. Hard.

 

She had given him time before the emails started. Her words had been gentle at first before becoming more pointed and directive. And when no further progress had been made beyond a brief outline the phone calls had started.

 

Elizabeth, correction, Betty Cooper was his assigned editor. She had edited his chapters mercilessly. She had a love affair with red ink and was not backward in her criticism. Some of the other writers that he had met at a company mixer had shared their sympathies with him as he told them who his editor was. He knew as soon as he got that first chapter back that she was going to make him work for it. But she was also going to push him to write some of the best writing of his life. He swore with each chapter he submitted that she was trying to set a new personal best on how many ‘suggestions’ she could make. But she was always right which was infuriating in its own right.

 

Well, I am sick of waiting for it. We have a deadline approaching and I am not going to be pulling all nighters because you hit some writers block.

 

He sighed as he pulled the car round the corner making his way up the lone dirt road to his escape. A lone cabin in the middle of nowhere. Just him, his computer and Hotdog. It had worked before to help him get through a slump. He was surprised to see smoke coming from the chimney as he sped up slightly. He was sure that he had snuffed out the fire before he left for to pick up a few essentials from the few shops that constituted the town centre of his remote location.

 

The bigger surprise however was the bright red convertible parked out the front. No-one knew where he was. Not his friends or family. They were used to him going AWOL for weeks at a time before he emerged with a new completed chapter or novel. In fact the only person he had let know about his whereabouts was…

 

“Betty!?” He could feel his heart starting to race at the thought of her having tracked him down. “Where are you?”

 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone as he pulled up outside of the cabin.

 

As he swung the door to the cabin open he was taken aback. He wasn't sure how exactly he had imagined her to look. Her blonde hair was piled high on top of her head a few loose strands curling their way around her face to frame it. Her lips were pink, a breathtaking shade even though he was pretty sure she wasn’t wearing any colour on them. And her eyes, fuck, her eyes. A brilliant shade of blue hiding behind the glass of her glasses perched on her nose.

 

He knew it was corny as all hell, but she literally took his breath away.

 

“Thought I could help with some motivation.” She said pulling him gently into the room by his arm before shutting the door behind him, pulling her oversized cardigan closer around her body as the cool wind from outside entered the cabin. He hadn’t said a word his phone still held in his hand by his side. He looked to Hotdog who was happily following her around the small space of the kitchen. His tail wagging furiously behind him.

 

“Some kind of  guard dog you are.” He mumbled under his breath as his dog cocked his head at him before bounding across the room to continue to follow the blonde whirlwind who seemed to have command over his kitchen, of his whole domain. He leaned up against the counter as she pressed the buttons on his coffee machine watching the brew intently, before shooting him a smile over her shoulder as if this was all perfectly normal and he didn’t have what was essentially a stranger making coffee in his remote cabin. “What is going on Betty?”

 

She pulled the cup from the machine and held up the creamer and he shook his head. She walked over to him and handed him the cup. “I got sick of waiting.” She said shrugging her shoulders.

 

“So you came here to?”

 

“Motivate you.” She said simply as she returned to the machine to make her own drink.

 

“Right.” He said as he sipped the coffee letting the perfect combination of sweet and bitter wash over him. Another thing she did right.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure what she had meant by motivating him to write. He had never really needed to be motivated to write before. He got suck sure but he usually just needed the space and quiet to return to his writing.

 

Betty’s form of getting rid of writing block was the complete opposite. She dragged him out of that cabin every opportunity that she got. They went on walks with Hotdog. He went into town more than he ever had in the years that he had come up to the cabin. He would watch as she would talk to the townspeople. Her smile was always so wide, so gentle yet inquisitive. He envied the way she could blend into this town as if she had been there her whole life.

 

At night she would bring him the laptop and a coffee. Sometimes a home baked cookie if she decided to spoil him. She in turn would sit at the other end of the couch with her work which she had had forwarded to his address.

 

He just stared at the empty screen as he had been doing for months. The blinking cursor amongst the stark white of his screen mocking him. He would glance over to watch her. She would wear her glasses sitting on the tip of her nose, a pen in the other hand. He had asked her why she didn’t use a computer, that it would be easier and she had explained to  him that she liked to feel the paper underneath her fingertips, the weight of the pen in her hand. She said that she needed to feel the words underneath her touch so that she could truly absorb them. He had continued to stare at her with a raised eyebrow, and she had smiled sheepishly before returning to her pages. Correcting someone else's work just like she had his own.

 

Jughead wasn’t sure how he felt about her reading other author’s works. He knew it was silly. Of course she was editing other novels but since their time at the cabin and even before then he had always thought of her as his editor. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to share her with anyone else.

 

That was how they were now him at one end of the couch staring at the screen in a daze. While she scribbled on the pile of papers in front of her. Hotdog, the traitor, was at her feet sleeping soundly, laying across her toes to keep them warm. He found himself watching her again. Watching the way her hair fell across her face as it escaped from the messy bun she had tied it in as she started her work. The way her bottom lip was tugged between her teeth in concentration. Her intense stare at the work in front of her. Even the way she held her pen had him mesmerised.

 

“Betty?” He broke the silence of the nearly empty cabin and she looked up at him. Her bottom lip still between her teeth. He felt exposed under her gaze. “Can I borrow some paper?” Betty nodded reaching behind her into her bag rifling through until she pulled out a few blank pages. “And a pen.” He added. She smiled at this pulling out a pen out of her bag as well. She reached over and handed him the items. Shifting Hotdog a little in the process earning her a groan of displeasure. “Thanks.” He said as he shut his laptop, resting the small pile of blank paper in front of him, before tapping the pen against his chin.

 

Betty leant back against the couch and continued with her own work. As Jughead put pen to paper. He allowed himself a stream of consciousness. He wrote what he could, anything that came to him went onto the paper. A few words at first. Then more. Then whole sentences. A page. Two. He watched the way the ink flowed as he wrote the way his t’s were always a little crooked, some letters linked, others separate from one another. He stopped when he ran out of paper. Shuffling the pages together as he looked over to Betty, to realise that she had been watching him and that she had moved a little closer on the couch they shared. Hotdog had returned to his own bed close by the fire.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” She responded. “Can I?” She asked nodding towards the papers he was still clutching in his hand. “Soon. There’s just something I need to do first.”

 

He closed the space between them. Taking her face delicately in his hands before he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her breath hitch at the contact and wondered if he had overstepped. It was meant to be a professional relationship, but then again that had changed a while ago as they had seemingly slipped into domesticity.

 

He felt her lips move against his own as she kissed him back. Gentle, exploring kisses that left him wanting only more. But he pulled away, afraid to get lost too quickly. She reached up to push the glasses back on her face as she looked into his eyes.

 

Jughead knew then that he had found his muse.


	3. Secret Relationship/Pretending to Hate Each Other AU

_**Hate To Love You.** _

_#7: secret relationship au  
_

_#45: pretending to hate each other au_

The two friends were sitting together on opposite sides of their usual booth. Betty was twirling her straw in her vanilla milkshake while Archie recounted to her how her dad’s health was progressing. The shooting at the diner had been a wake up call for the town of Riverdale. A reminder that things had changed for the small town.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

The sharp ring of the bell overhanging the door of the diner rang out signifying another arrival to the quiet spot in town.

Jughead Jones spotted Archie and raised his head in acknowledgement before going to the counter to order his usual with Pop’s who nodded and returned to the kitchen. Betty was doing her best to ignore his arrival focused solely on the droplets of condensation running down her glass.

The loud clearing of his throat demanded her attention as she looked up, her head tilted in question as she looked him and down.

His hand rested on the back of the booth behind her head. “Is this seat taken?”

She made a display of rolling her eyes and huffing loudly as she shifted over allowing him space as he took the seat in the booth next to her.

“There is space over there Forsythe.” she exaggerated his name, watching him prickle at just her using it.

“But I want to sit next to you. Elizabeth,” he whined, mimicking her as she stuck out her tongue in response.

“Can you guys just be civil for one night?” Archie suggested from his seat watching who used to be his two best friends going at it again.

“I can be civil. Can’t speak for Cooper here though.”

“It’s Betty, you know it’s Betty.” She shot back in response. Archie sighed loudly and leant back in the booth praying that Veronica would just hurry up and arrive. She was always running late leaving him alone with the two scrabbling children who used to be friends.

“Sorry Cooper has a certain ring to it, don’t you think Archie.” 

“Whatever.” He shrugged his shoulders craning his head again to see whether he could see the distinctive flash of purple that would signify Veronica’s arrival. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her arrive with the comforting ding of the shop door opening. She sauntered over to the booth where they were sitting delicately sitting next to her boyfriend before she smoothed down the skirt of her purple dress. Not a hair out of place.

“You’re late.” Archie grumbled his arms folded across his chest.

Veronica ignored his mood and leant over to press a kiss on his cheek. “Good things take time Archiekins.” Archie continued to sit in a huff so Veronica turned her attention to the pair opposite her. “Did I miss anything?”

“Just Jughead being annoying.” Betty replied as she threw a look at Jughead, who had placed a hand to his chest in mock outrage.

“Me. Annoying? Betty you wound me.”

“Right business as usual then.” Veronica surmised as she turned to Archie who nodded his head in shared exasperation.

It hadn’t always been this way. Her and Archie could remember numerous nights spent at Pop’s Shoppe sipping milkshakes, sharing fries and discussing the going ons in the small town. They had been the team that had brought to light the killer of Jason Blossom. They were those meddling kids. And it had felt good. Veronica had even entertained the thought that maybe the sleuthing duo weren’t just sleuthing in their spare time. That maybe Betty had found her knight is a grey woollen beanie. But then the fighting had started.

Neither her nor Archie knew what it was about. They had asked Kevin who also was in the dark as to why their friends had fallen out. They thought that it would pass eventually as most fights with close friends do. Once the realization hits that what was worth fighting over isn’t really and everything is forgiven. Only it didn’t. Three weeks on and there were still the jibes, the name calling and the refusal to even sit next to the other if they could help it. Except on nights like tonight when Jughead had seemingly decided that it was the perfect way to get under Betty’s skin.

Archie just wanted his best friends to be friends again. Or at least be civil to each other. To be in the same room without arguments or eye rolls or snide remarks. But it was soon going to be okay because Archie he had a plan.

It wasn’t a very good one, not by Veronica’s or Kevin’s standards. But it was a plan and Archie was proud of it. He just wasn’t quite ready to share it with anyone just yet. Just in case they talk him out of it.

“Hey guys I was wondering whether you might be able to help me out tonight.” There was some trepidation in his voice as asked aware that he was beginning to put his plan into action.

“Sure Arch.” Betty replied almost immediately always keen to help her friends.

“Thanks Betty. I have been working on a new song and was wondering whether you would be okay to listen to it. I mean I need an objective opinion. No offense Veronica.”

“None taken.” Veronica responded taking a sip of his milkshake.

“And since you two have been so vocal in your opinions of my music before.” Betty looked away from him at this statement remembering that time at lunch when her and Jughead had said some not so kind things about Archie’s style of music.

“Of course Arch. Anything we can do to help.”

“Yeah sure man.” Jughead replied nonchalantly as he nodded appreciatively at the waitress who had brought out his order. “We can eat first right.”

“Typical, always thinking about your stomach.” Betty said jumping on the chance to make a comment against him. Jughead stared at her as he took a large exaggerated bite of his burger, chewing as loudly as he could. Betty hated loud eaters Archie could already see her tensing up in response.

“Yeah you can finish your burger, Jughead.”

“Good.” He replied offering Betty a taunting grin as he took another bite and Betty crossed her arms in front of her.

***

Archie had taken them back to his house in his dad’s old pickup truck. It had been some awkward driving lessons with Fred still not yet cleared by the doctors to resume driving. So Archie was his personal taxi at the moment. But thankfully he had been able to pick it up quickly under Fred’s guidance.

The four of them entered the converted garage and Archie went over to pick up his guitar, before he began to look around the garage in confusion. He began to tap his jeans pockets as the others watched him. Jughead was impatiently tapping his foot, while Veronica and Betty looked concerned and began to scan the room not even sure what they were looking for.

“Damn.” Archie said looking at Veronica.

“What?” Veronica looked at him concerned.

“I think I left something up in my room. My lucky guitar pick.” A loud scoff from Jughead’s direction had Betty scowling at him. “Veronica can you help me look upstairs.”

“I can look too.” Betty offered, but Archie held out his hand stopping her movements towards the exit as she went to follow the couple.

“It’ll be too cramped in my room with all of us looking. Maybe I did leave it somewhere down here. If you don’t mind looking too.”

“No problem.” Betty smiled brightly.

“Thanks guys. Really. It’s red, with blue stripes.” He shouted as he pushed Veronica out the door. Betty and Jughead moved to the other side of the garage before Archie poked his head outside the door which was now only slightly ajar. “Just so you know this is for your own good. You two need to talk out whatever is going on.” They both stared at him confused until they heard the door shut behind him and the distinctive click of a lock being shut on the other side of the door.

“Oh no he didn’t.” Jughead exclaimed as he ran to the door twisting the handle and pushing to find that it didn’t budge. “He locked us in.” He turned to face Betty who was now by his side.

“Guess there is no ‘lucky’ guitar pick then?”

“Guess so.” Jughead sighed as he looked around the edge of the door for some way to shift it before deciding it was a lost cause and turned to face Betty who had closed the distance between them. There was a distinctive mischievous tint in her eyes one that he had seen before. “Looks like maybe Archie is taking our fighting a little more to heart than we thought.”

“We should tell them shouldn’t we?” Betty’s eyes searched his own already knowing the answer.

“I think it might be time. Before he takes even more drastic measures than locking us in his garage.”

“But for now we are here all alone. Locked in with no means of escape.” Betty ran her fingers up the flannel shirt that she had been itching to touch all night. Betty knew the real reason Jughead was frustrated to be helping Archie with his music. They had almost a standing date at FP’s trailer. Far away from prying eyes, mainly those of Alice Cooper, the two teenagers could become lost in one another.  

“What did you have in mind?” he asked having a pretty good idea of what she had in mind and he was in complete agreement.

“Well the garage is sound proof.” She said with a quirk of her eyebrow as she balled the material of his flannel in her fist and pulled him towards her, her lips locking on his.

The ‘fight’ had been her idea. The night of the Jubilee they had found themselves at the office of the Blue and Gold working on their final article together before Jughead would be transferred to the Southside. They had been through so much together and their friendship had only strengthened through the investigation of Jason’s murder.

She had thought about how much he meant to her, wondered if she now meant the same to him. But neither were brave enough to make a move until that night. While she leaned on his shoulder reading over the paragraph he had written he had looked up at her. Watching her lips purse carefully as he could already see her critiquing his work in her head. He noticed the way the light from the screen hit her face giving her an almost ethereal glow and he knew then that he would never forgive himself if he didn’t kiss her.

He cupped her cheek in his hand reaching up as she seemed stunned at his sudden action. He tilted his head around twisting so that he could capture her lips with his own. A soft kiss. Enough to relieve the pressure that had been building in his gut the last few months while also stoking the fire burning there. He pulled back briefly but she chased his lips with her own, returning the kiss in earnest. The rest was a blur to him as their lips moved against each other. His hand on the back of her neck, hers reaching under his beanie, a chair falling to the ground as he stood and pulled her to him. Everything seemed to be coming together.

But then they had found out Fred Andrews had been shot. That while they had been together tangled in the sheets of his childhood bed in FP’s trailer  Archie had held his Dad who was bleeding out on the floor of Pops diner. Then Jughead had needed to move to the Southside and it just didn’t see, like the right time to share their relationship with the rest of the gang. Betty had come up with the idea of them pretending to be fighting, knowing that Veronica and Kevin would catch onto them all too easily if they didn’t provide a distraction. It wasn’t the best idea but it was only meant to be a few days at most.

It didn’t take either one long to discover that they started to enjoy their teasing and performance a little which only made their eventual rendezvous more exciting. Perhaps that was part of the reason they continued to maintain the charade well past the time it was needed.

“It is so hard to keep my hands off you.” He murmured into her neck as he pulled her down to straddle his lap as he sat on the old couch of the garage. “Especially when you are so feisty.” He pulled himself up to nip at her lips which she kept teasingly just out of reach.

“Is that so, Forsythe?” A wicked smile played on her lips and he inwardly groaned at the sound of his real name. Although if anyone had to say it he preferred it to be her.

“That I won’t miss.” His hands slipped under her sweater and the thin blouse it covered. She was always so warm. He felt the softness of her skin as his hands trailed up her back, keeping her in place as he pulled her down for another kiss. Her hips ground against his own and he struggled to keep himself in check. He wanted to lay her down bare beneath him and take whatever he needed, knowing that she would be only too willing to let him.

Her fingers were in his hair in an instant. His beanie falling somewhere behind the couch.  They always found their way to his locks. Betty was well aware of the importance of his beanie and the barrier that it provided between him and the rest of the world. He couldn’t help the groan that left his lips as her fingertip traced over his scalp knowing all the right places to press and pull. His fingers meanwhile slipped under the band of her bra as he pulled her closer still. He felt her chest solid against his own as his lips moved away from her lips as she groaned in frustration at the loss of contact. He brushed his lips against the outer shell of her ear. “I want to see you come undone.” He whispered into her ear and her hips bucked into his in response to his words. She would have never had imagined the things that would come out of his mouth but was glad that she was the one that got to hear them. That his words were just for her.

His fingers moved downwards to the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Before his lips were again on her neck, not wanting to break contact from her for longer than was needed. Her hands were exploring his body as he removed her hair tie letting her blonde locks tumble over her shoulders as he pulled back to examine her. Her eyes intense, lips swollen and it was all for him. Unable to resist for much longer he pressed his lips to hers again as she returned the kiss in earnest.

Their movements soon became hurried as they continued to kiss while each divesting the other of their clothing until they were down to their underwear. Betty let out a squeal as Jughead moved her to lay on the couch before trapping her with his own body over her. His lips travelled lower as he braced himself above her, they ghosted over her neck. Her collar bone. The touch was so light but Betty felt every sensation her senses taking in every movement as lips traced the outline of the lace of her bra and she raised her hips towards his.  She felt his hardness at her centre the thin material between them doing nothing to hide his arousal.

She wanted so badly for  him to claim her. “Please, Juggie.”

They jumped apart as the door to the garage swung open and the cool air of the night filled the garage.

“Oh my god. My eyes. My eyes.” Kevin took in the scene in front of him before clasping his hand over his eyes. Jughead grasped the cushion from the sofa and covered his lap and his obvious bulge, while Betty’s arms flew around her torso as she grasped Jughead’s t-shirt and pulled it up to cover herself. “Are you decent?” Kevin shouted as he peeked through his fingers.

“Sort of.” Betty’s meek reply came from the couch her heart was still thumping in her chest, partly from her recent state of arousal and partly from being caught in the act. Literally by her best friend. Kevin slowly removed his hand from his face as he took in the looks of the two lovers in front of him. Betty’s hair was loose from the usual ponytail and Jughead’s trademark beanie was nowhere to be seen.

“So how long has this,” he moved his hand between the two of them. “Been going on.”

“Since the Jubilee.” Betty answered. Jughead remained silent. While his eyes scanned the room for his jeans to provide him with some more modesty. “We were going to tell everyone eventually. But then so much was happening and it just didn’t seem like the right time.” Betty explained realising that their plan sounded even weaker out loud than it did in her head.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Jughead piped up as he grabbed his jeans from the floor, while he held the cushion tight to his body.

“I got a text from Veronica to say that Archie had locked the two of you in here. She was worried that given how things were at the moment that the two of you might tear each other apart. Not tear each others clothes off.”

“We’re sorry Kevin really. I guess we just sort of got caught up in each other.”

“I can see that Betty.” Betty’s blush intensified as she looked away. “I’m going to go get Archie and Veronica while you get dressed. Then you can tell them yourselves.” Betty looked sheepishly towards Jughead who scooted closer to her on the couch. He reached down to hand her her clothes which she accepted shimmying into them as she handed him back his shirt.

“Look on the bright side Betts,” Betty stared at him for a moment before he sighed. “No need to call me Forsythe again. Ever.” She rolled her eyes as he pulled her in for another kiss not caring anymore who saw them.


	4. Falling in love with their best friend's partner AU

If Loving You Is Wrong

_#43 Falling in love with their best friend's partner._

She knows it’s wrong. She’s not an idiot. But since the first time she was introduced to Veronica’s new boyfriend she could feel the butterflies stirring within her. As well as something else.

At first it was just his looks. Those cheekbones that she wanted to cut herself on. His intense eyes. Even the dorky beanie adorned on his head. They all did things to her. She could feel the heat under her skin intensify as she shook his hand.

And then she got to know him. He was smart, but not in a way that he thought he was superior. He was funny without trying and she found herself laughing a little louder than she knew she should. He was a writer, a journalist and she found herself getting lost in his eyes and his words.

He wasn’t even Veronica’s type she reasoned to herself. Veronica always went for the jock. The popular guy. She had always been brawn over brains since high school when she had dated their mutual friend Archie Andrews.

But Jughead Jones is different. Even just his name is different and Betty finds herself wanting to know more. She holds her tongue and smiles politely as Veronica recounts their dates to her. How gentlemanly he is holding doors and chaste kisses on cheeks. Betty pushes down that little green monster that is rising up inside her and decides perhaps unwisely that she will find her own ‘Jughead’.

Sadly, Richard doesn’t quite meet up to her new standards. Not that there is anything wrong with him he’s smart, funny too. But he’s not Jughead and ultimately that is why after a month they break up. She goes to Veronica’s to tell her and is greeted by a shining diamond on her finger and Betty feels the floor go out from underneath her feet.

She’s the maid of honour. Of course. They had been friends for so long now it made sense. She attends the appointments, she fawns over Veronica’s dress, helps her pick out the suits for the boys all the while trying to hide her disappointment.

She wakes one night late. To a banging on her apartment door groaning as she looks at her phone. Who knocks on someone’s door at 3.00am in the morning. Sure she had calls and texts this late from Veronica, anxious about a decision that needed to be made and like a good friend she talked her through it. Betty always made everything better.

She shrugged on her robe and padded to the door. She cautiously looked through her peep-hole and felt at first a wave of relief wash over her as a familiar beanie came into view instead of some drunk knocking on the wrong door. That relief was short lived as she realised that Jughead had come to her apartment in the middle of the night. It was as if her dreams had somehow come to life. She watched as he sighed and knocked again on the door, harder this time making her jump.

She deliberated whether she should pretend she wasn’t home. But there must be a reason he was at her front door and Betty’s curiosity won out.

She unlocked the safety catch and then her door opened slightly as she took in his appearance. His eyes were red, dark circles underneath suggesting that he hadn’t slept and his usually well placed beanie was askew with more of his dark waves escaping their usual confines.

“Betts,” he let out. His hand moving from his beanie to brace himself against her door frame.

She blushed at the nickname. He was the only one who called her that. Well the only one that she let. Richard had called her Betts once and she had corrected him immediately.

“Jug,” She moved away from her door opening it wider for him to come inside. He moved over the threshold into her apartment removing the beanie from his head as he did so. “What’s wrong?” She asked gently moving towards him as he twisted the woollen cap in his hands, twisting and pulling as he seemed to be searching for words.

“I fucked up Betts. I just, I’m nervous you know? ” He rang his hand over his face, before he slumped on her couch. He held his head in his hands refusing to meet her gaze. “I feel like it’s all moving so quick. I mean I’m the one who proposed for fucks sake.”

Betty took the seat next to him on the couch and placed her hand on his back. She moved it gently up and down. Hoping to soothe him, to take away some of his tension.

“We were looking good at cakes today and it just hit me. I just needed to escape and then Veronica got mad at me.” He groaned as he recounted the events. The screaming match between himself and Veronica unkind things said on either side until she ordered him to leave. Which left him to try and drown some sorrows in a bar near her apartment. Betty continued to rub his back, nodding and listening. While a little voice entered inside her told her that this was her chance. That she could be happy.

“So you’re here because?” Betty tried to keep the hopefulness out of her voice lest it betray her emotions. He looked up to meet her gaze and her hand stilled on his back.

“Because you know Veronica, and I need to make it up to her.” She held the look on her face while her heart sunk. “You always know what to do.” She pulled herself together and smiled.

“Of course.” She removed her hand from his back and placed it instead over his hand. “But first you should probably get some sleep. No one is going to be one over by this look.” She indicated to his ruffled hair and tired face. Present company excluded. He smiled back at her and she felt that feeling again in the pit of her stomach and wondered whether with time it would go away. “You can crash on the couch if you want.” She offered unsure whether he would accept, but he nodded graciously and she rose to get some blankets from the linen cupboard and the spare pillow from her bed.

He grasped her hand again holding it briefly before he pulled her into a hug and she allowed herself to nestle her face in the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent.

Too soon it was over and he pulled back from her. “You’re the best Betts.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she replied dismissing his praise with shake of her hand as she left the room to return with an armful of blankets and a pillow balanced on top. “Get some beauty sleep, Jug. Tomorrow we start Operation Win Veronica Back.” She hoped he didn’t see through the exaggerated excitement in her voice. He chuckled softly as he took the items from her and started to make his bed for the night. She wished him goodnight as did he as she returned to her own bed trying not to think about who was sleeping in the next room. It was safe to say that her dreams did not stay so pure that night.

She was the first to wake in the morning. She padded out to her lounge still wiping the sleep from her eyes as she took in his sleeping form on the couch. His hair had fallen slightly over his eyes and Betty couldn’t help herself as he hand reached over to push the curl back from his face. She knew she shouldn’t. She knew it was wrong. But the words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.

“I love you Jughead Jones.”


	5. Meeting at a party whilst drunk AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another short fic AU, this one is super fluffy because I needed to write it after the latest episode for myself.

“You’re pretty.” Betty exclaimed as she looked up at the boy around her age who was supporting her body weight, holding her up as they both staggered away from the party still raging on behind them. She bops his nose with her finger and he stumbles a little as he closes his eyes at her action. She goes to do it again and he tries to swat her away with his free hand that isn’t holding on to her waist. But she is surprisingly dexterous despite her intoxication and dodges his hand to land another bop on his nose before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Jughead mumbles under his breath about what he did to deserve this, besides being the only gentleman it seemed who was wanting to make sure that Betty got home safe. As her giggles began to get louder he held onto her tighter. She didn’t last much longer as the giggles consumed her and she swayed away from his body as she clutched her stomach. Jughead tried to maintain his footing, but the unexpected movement was too much in his own inebriated state and when she swung away from him again he lost the ground from under him and fell with her onto the grass.

He looked over to see that she was stunned into silence by suddenly being flat on her back staring up at the sky while he was laying beside her. He felt like the world was still spinning around him and there was a queasiness in his tummy which made his head hurt.

“Whoops.” Betty broke the silence, before dissolving into giggles again. She tried to sit up a few times before deciding that it was not possible and laid back down again on the grass. She rolled onto her side to watch him, while he tried to ignore her for a while before he saw her finger coming for his nose again. He rolled away from her, the sudden movement doing no favours for his stomach. Betty rolled after him. They must have looked peculiar to anyone who happened to be walking back from the party or to their dorms. Two college students rolling after each other along the grass outside Kappa Omega with Betty shouting for him to stay still and that she just wanted to ‘bop’ him.

His stomach finally won out as he stopped the rolling laying on his back his eyes closed waiting for the waves in his stomach to dissipate. He waited for the inevitable finger to touch his nose as she caught up to him but instead was met with her fingers brushing his hair away from his eyes. He stiffened as he realised his beanie must have come off in the chase, his hand was feeling around the ground for his treasured security blanket when he saw it twirling off the end of her finger.

“Lose something?” she asked with an exaggerated wink. He tried to grasp it from her hand but she quickly hid it behind her back.

“Please just give it back.” His tone was defeated as all he wanted now was to put his beanie on, get this girl home and sleep the rest of the night in his warm bed. She, however, seemed to have other plans.

“I will, but I want something in return.” He gave a loud sigh as he resigned himself to having to indulge her in order to get her, and in turn himself, home.  

“Fine. What do you want?” She considered his question as she returned to twirling his hat on the end of her finger, his frustration building further as he could see his goal just out of his reach.

She moved her body closer to his as an idea crossed her mind. “A kiss.” Jughead’s eyes widened at her request. He felt the flush climbing the back of his neck which he knew was not a result of the alcohol that he had consumed that night but instead the prospect of being kissed by a pretty girl.

“You can’t be serious.” He averted his gaze so that he wouldn’t have to look at the pout that was now on her lips. Then he was thinking about her lips. His eyes returning to take in her hurtful expression at being turned down. She was pretty and that meant that she was also way out of his league. He was staring at her lips. Examining how full they looked when they pouted like that.

“Those are my terms.” There was an air of authority about her and Jughead knew that he was out of his depth. He gave a quick nod before he could talk himself out of it, closing his eyes and the next sensation he felt was not her lips against his as he had expected but the weight of his beanie coming down on his head.

He was about to ask her whether she was going to kiss him when he felt her lips brush against his own. He deepened the kiss at once and she tasted like the spiked punch they had both indulged in that night. He knew then that he wanted more and his hand came up to the back of her neck, pulling her down on top of him. This was an uncharacteristically Jughead thing to do. Making out with some girl he had just met on the lawn of the college campus but the usually rational and distant Jughead wasn’t quite in control at the moment. He allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of kissing her and blinked as she pulled away from him.

“That was nice.” He whispered before he mentally wanted to slap himself in the face for such a stupid statement.

“And you have your hat back as promised.” She smiled brightly patting him on the head as she attempted once again to get up from the ground. She finally managed to get the right momentum as she braced herself as she climbed up before extending her hand to him and pulled him up. She was surprisingly strong for her size and pulled him up easily as he stumbled a little and held onto her for stability. She stumbled herself a little before they were leaning on each other again, much like how they had started as they left the party.

Betty looked up at him with those big green eyes and he found himself smiling down at her. “Are you still going to walk me home, Prince Charming?” she asked as she reached up to play with the edges of his crown shaped beanie now securely on his head.

“Of course, Milady.” He added feeling himself being drawn into her playfulness. She beamed as she felt his arm wrap around her holding her tight as they continued to make their way to her dorm leaning on one another.


	6. Best Friend's Sibling AU

_ #21: Best Friend's Sibling AU _

 

“Oh my gosh! Jughead get out!”  JB screamed at her older brother as he stood at the door chuckling at his sisters reaction to him finding her and Betty in full sleep over mode. High ponytails, facial masks and pjs. 

 

There was about 15 months between them which meant most of the time they  got along fine. But he did love to tease her just a little bit. Betty hid her face behind a pillow while JB stalked to the door and slammed it in his face while his laughing could still be heard through the door. Betty meanwhile did her best to hide behind a pillow. They had been jumping on the bed singing into their hairbrushes masquerading as microphones when his laugh from the doorway had broken their little bubble.  

 

“Argh, older brothers are the worst!” JB exclaimed as she flopped backwards on the bed. “Wish I had an older sister like you.” 

 

“Please having an older sister is not that great. All mum ever says is ‘ _why can't you be more like Polly_ ’, ‘ _Look at how well Polly is doing_ ’” Betty emanated her mother perfectly even with her face covered in the pink clay substance, which had JB in a fit of giggles. 

 

“Okay," she struggled to regain her breath as Betty continued to waggle her finger in the way her mum was so fond of doing. 

"Okay, stop. Maybe it isn't that bad.” Betty shot her a look before grabbing a handful of popcorn, she didn't have the watchful eye of her mum here to tell her to stop, to watch her figure. At JB’s she could be free. 

 

And, well, Jughead was there. 

 

Betty had had a crush on her best friend’s older brother since she knew what crushes were. While the other girls in her class were writing Archie's name on the front of their notebooks surrounded by love hearts, Betty only had eyes for his beanie wearing best friend. She had found herself wondering what his hair looked like under that beanie. Every time she visited JB she hoped she would catch a peak. Have something new to fuel her fantasies and day dreams.   


 

JB lifted up the bowl that had started full of popcorn and now only contained a few unpopped kernels. “Looks like we are out.” 

 

“I’ll go pop some more.” Betty said jumping up, not that she had any reason to be in such a hurry to be in the common areas of the house. That she might 'bump' into someone. Or catch a glimpse.  

 

“You might want to go wash that, off first though.” JB said indicating to the clay mask which Betty could feel tight on her skin. 

 

“Oh yeah.” Betty agreed as she grabbed the bowl before heading towards the bedroom door. “Thanks.” 

 

After washing off the mask she made her way to the kitchen and put another packet of popcorn in the microwave. As she waited for the popcorn to finish she jumped up on the kitchen bench swinging her legs. Her mum would never had let her sit on the counter. 

 

“Refilling on snacks?” Jughead poked his head around the corner of the entryway to the kitchen making Betty jump at the sound of his voice. 

 

“Juggie.” She pressed her hand to her chest in an attempt to calm herself from the sudden shock. “You scared me.” 

 

“Sorry Betts.” He moved closer to her, as he leaned up against the counter that she was up against. 

 

Betty tried not to let his closeness affect her the way it did. She had told herself on many occasions that she shouldn’t be feeling this way about her best friend’s brother. That it was a betrayal of sorts. But she couldn’t help the way her cheeks flushed and her pulse sped up as he moved closer. The brush of his hand against hers made her body tense and her eyes to flash up at him, whether it was a deliberate touch against her skin. Whether it could all just be in her imagination. 

 

“The popcorns ready.” The sound of his voice brought her back to the room and the beeps that the microwave was emitting. She pulled the packet from the microwave and quickly tipped them into the bowl. She gave him a quick smile, as she moved past him back to the relative safety of JB’s room. 

 

“Wait a second, Betts.” Betty stopped in her tracks. She turned to see that Jughead was now standing in front of her not even a foot away. Her heart was thudding in her chest as he reached towards her and Betty forgot how to breathe. His hand dug into the bowl, pulling out a handful of the freshly popped corn and shoveling some into his mouth. He gave her a wink and a mumbled a ‘Thanks’ before he brushed past her leaving her alone in the kitchen.  


 

Betty stood stunned before she shook her head at her foolishness before she started to move again trying to forget about her school girl crush a few rooms away, who may just have been thinking the same things as her.  


	7. Teacher/Single Parent AU

Jughead Jones was going to kill Archie Andrews. That would wipe the smug smile off his face for sure.

He deserved it for putting Jughead’s name forward to be the teacher in charge of the annual Science Fair. Jughead really needed to start to pay attention in these staff meetings.

Not only was he the English teacher, with a limited knowledge of science, except that he had read about which peaked his interest in his spare time. But, he would need to collaborate with the head of the PTA.

Cheryl Blossom.

He could feel the shiver run down his back at the mere thought of the name.

The Blossom’s were the wealthiest family in Riverdale, it hadn’t taken him long to figure that one out when he started at Riverdale High. Their name was basically plastered over every hall, every park bench, every memorial, if they could of found some way to write it into the small town’s slogan he was sure they would have.

No teacher wanted to spend their spare time in her company. Or more to the point, at her beck and call.

Principal Weatherby was delighted when he saw Jughead’s raised hand, clearly not bothered by the fact that it was being held up by Archie. He had tried to give reasons for why he was not the ideal candidate for the job, he was the newest teacher, he was the English teacher, he was shit scared of Cheryl Blossom. Then Toni had piped up that that meant he hadn’t taken part in one of these school events and if that was the case then it was his turn. The other teachers had nodded their heads enthusiastically.

And so here he was 3.30pm on a Thursday afternoon, in the school gymnasium, like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter.

The slam of the gymnasium door behind him made him spin round. The woman who walked in did not have the tell-tale red hair of a Blossom. She also did not carry the same aire of superiority, as she walked towards him. Her step so close to being an actual skip. Her golden hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, a few strands escaping which she pushed back behind her ears as she approached.

“Sorry about the door,” she apologised as she put her bag down on the chair next to him. “Heavier than it looks.” She stood up straightening her shoulders before holding her hand out to him. “Betty Cooper.”

He took her hand in his and gave it a quick shake. “Jughead Jones.”

“The English teacher.” Betty replied with a smile, before a frown crossed her face. “How did you get roped into being the head of the science fair?”

“Just lucky I guess,” he said with a shrug. “Where is Cheryl? Usually the head of the PTA would -”

“It seems Cheryl is indisposed at the moment. I’m sort of deputy.” Betty reached into her bag and pulled out a large binder and put it down on the table in front of them, the weight of it creating a thud. “Not that she didn’t leave a whole heap of instructions for me.”

Jughead’s eyes widened at the size of the binder in front of him. It looked like it would take him the whole week they had to set up the fair just to read the damn thing.

“She thinks I’m going to mess it up.” Betty added, a tinge of apprehension marred what had been up to now an upbeat attitude. Jughead hadn’t worked with Cheryl before just heard the stories and had a few dealings with her, in regards to her son Matthew, he could only imagine what it was like to be on the PTA with her.

“Well,” he tried to put on his best ‘ _go get ‘em_ ’ voice on as he opened the binder to the first page. “We should get started. Prove her wrong.”

Betty nodded and pulled her pony tail tighter as she pulled out a highlighter from her bag and a notebook. Jughead got the impression that she wasn’t going to let Cheryl get the upper hand and neither was he. “Besides you’ve probably got a husband to get home to.” Jughead added before wanting to mentally slap himself for being so obvious.

“No husband.” She replied with a sad smile. “My little girl is with my mom. So I have as long as you are willing to stay.” She returned her attention to the binder in front of her and started to write some notes on supplies.

Jughead tried not to let the smile show too much on his face.

Maybe organising the science fair wouldn’t be the ordeal he had imagined it would be.


	8. Assassains Playing Spin The Bottle - AU

Betty Cooper cannot believe that she is here, at a high school kegger, wearing a pretty pastel sweater and a short skirt, that barely conceals the knife strapped to her thigh. 

But, when there was a teenage redhead with a price on his head, she went where the job took her. She needed a good kill, needed to win this one. Her last three kills had each been taken before her, moments before, and she was growing tired of it. 

She tugs the skirt down as she takes a seat on the uncomfortably sticky carpet and tries not to imagine what is causing the rough fibres to stick to her skin. She takes a quick survey of the teenagers of the circle, the redhead is among them and she tries to suppress the smile as he shoots her a grin. 

_Like shooting fish in a barrel._

The bottle spins in front of her and she pays it barely any attention, instead formulating a plan to get the redhead somewhere private. But the whoops and cheers pull her attention away from her target to the bottle which is no longer spinning but is now completely motionless and pointing right at her. 

She sighs inwardly as she plasters the best smile she can muster on her face and looks up at the figure that is moving her way. She barely has time to think, or to steady herself as his lips come crashing down on hers, enveloping her in a kiss. 

His hand grips the back of her head, as his tongue runs along the edge of her lips and she lets out a breathy moan which gives him access which he quickly takes advantage of. 

Her hands grip onto the material of his sweater to keep herself from toppling backwards and pulling him with her. His kiss is dominant and Betty, usually the one in control, allows him to take the lead. Her lips following his until he is the one to pull away, the kiss ending much too soon for her liking. 

She groans at the loss of contact, her breath coming out in pants, a blush, she is sure, spread across her cheeks. He leans further forward and her grip tightens on his shoulders. 

She feels his hot breath against her ear, a quick nip with the barest hint of teeth, before he whispers, “This one’s mine too, Sweetheart.”


	9. Modern Greek Gods -AU

The name on his tag reads ‘Jughead’, hardly the name for a god, but he always has had a twisted sense of humour. The chance to walk the earth, to not be relegated to the dark underworld was too good to pass up. But now it seems he has swapped one hell for another, as he pours the creamy liquid into the ‘re-usable’ cup in his hand. Trying not to roll his eyes at the innate chatter that fills the small cafe. 

He finishes pouring, handing over the cup to a pretty brunette girl who is far too ‘ ‘chirpy’ in his humble opinion and as she walks away his view is no longer obscured and he can see… her. 

Her golden hair shining in the sun, he had never seen her look so beautiful as she did now. She belonged in the sun, she sparkled in the sun, it was like this world was meant for her. He loved her, still. Occasionally their eyes would meet from across the street and he would feel a tug of hope that perhaps there was a fondness in her expression instead of contempt. Maybe that was all it was, hope. 

His attention was distracted once again by the chatter at one of the tables, a phone being passed around a group of girls, who giggled and swooned and he knew straight away whose face would be on that phone. 

Archie Andrews, it was so typical of him to have the girls fawning, to inspire love wherever he went. Why would it be any different here? 

A sudden cough and a curt, “You do serve people here right?” snapped his attention to the sharply dressed woman at the counter. He took a deep sigh as he took one final glance at the florist shop across the road, before he made his way to take her order. “A tall black coffee, Jug-Head,” she ordered with a knowing look. 

“Just like your heart,” he replied matching her tone, as he worked the machine, knowing that it wouldn’t phase her, that she took pride in her work and ability to serve judgement without a second thought. He wonders for a moment about whether to tease her about that date she went on with the golden boy himself but thinks better of it, instead looking through the heavy cloud of steam produced by the machine, to his own love, just out of reach


End file.
